


Moonshine

by TheArmageddongirl



Series: Starlight, Moon Bright [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And like the quizilla days of even older, I tag like the fanfiction.net days of old, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moon Spirit Sokka, Moon Spirit Sokka AU, Temporary Character Death, alternative universe, and it is NOT explicit, but only for a minute, god i'm bad at tagging, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArmageddongirl/pseuds/TheArmageddongirl
Summary: Tui and LaPush and PullYin and YangThat has been the nature of their relationship for a long time.Love isn't complicated. Putting the world back together is a little trickier.This is just a glimpse into that. A glimpse into how saving the world doesn't always heal it. And how healing can change someone more than they expect.Inspired by the Moon Sokka AU on tumblr!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Starlight, Moon Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875883
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired the Moon Spirit Sokka AU found on Tumblr. Go give that tag some mad love.

He didn’t really remember falling in love with Zuko, not the way people talked about falling in love anyway. He didn’t remember one specific moment. Instead, he remembered many. Zuko going with him to get his father out of the fire nation prison. His determination to be better than his family. The hours that he spent late at night, after the war, pouring over documents, trying to make sure that nothing like the war ever happened again. He was there at every meeting with the other nations, he remembered watching how Zuko held himself, how he spoke. It was those small things, all stacking up on top of each other, that made him fall in love with the quiet Fire Lord. It’s why deciding to propose was the easiest decision he ever made. 

While Sokka didn’t remember exactly when he fell in love with Zuko, he did remember the exact moment he knew that being with Zuko was more than just a dream. They were all in Ba Sing Se for a meeting of the Nation leaders, and the Gaang was curled up around a table in the closed Jasmine Dragon, laughing telling stories. Aang, a little drunk, and happier than he’d been in a while, mentioned casually. that the first crush he ever had was on Bumi, and everyone else seemed to join in without a thought, not caring about the huge piece of information just dumped on them. When all heads turned to Sokka, he just shrugged, a dark blush on his face, saying that he hadn’t even thought about girls until Yue. And then he hadn’t even thought about boys until, well, Zuko. That night was a game changer for both Sokka and Zuko. Though it took a little prodding, Zuko finally admitted, outloud, to his friends, that his first crush had been a lord’s son, but he knew that it would never be allowed in the Fire Nation. Sokka was the first to ask him, “Why not?” And fuck if that wasn’t a good question. He was the fucking Fire Lord. 

Slowly, but surely, he was writing legislation, making decrees, and Sokka got to watch him all along the way, help him and support him. It seemed inevitable that they would fall into each other. One night, well after their lamps had flickered down to the dregs of their oil reserve, Zuko pushed back from his chair, standing and stretching. With a soft “I love you” he went to bed, curling up and passing out. Sokka was left speechless.

* * *

It didn’t take long after that for Sokka to confront the Fire Lord and then scream his feelings back at him. “Of course I love you, you moron! I just...telling me you loved me before you went to bed? That’s such...that’s such a Jerk Bender thing to do! You...you Jerk Lord!” All Zuko could do was laugh. It wasn’t long before whispers of courtship and marriage drifted through the halls of the palace. 

He went to Iroh first, asking for his blessing, and then asking if there was an important tradition that he should observe. Iroh, in all his wisdom, could only cry. He had wanted nothing but love and joy for his nephew, his son, and he knew Sokka was Zuko’s way to that. He told Sokka to offer Zuko a gift from the heart. Sokka was torn, because of course he wanted to offer Zuko a Water Tribe betrothal necklace but maybe that wasn’t the best course of action. 

Eventually, he spent 3 days with Master Piandao, constructing a knife and scabbard to present to Zuko, the design a combination of their cultures. 

* * *

The day of the proposal was a mess. He had meant to start the morning off quietly, with breakfast with his partner, but it was cut short by the demands of Zuko’s advisors, and he was pulled away by Aang. He didn’t see him again until that night, and they were both exhausted. Sokka leaned into Zuko, huffing softly as he wrapped his arms around him. 

Zuko sighed, leaning into his partner. “Why did we decide that we could handle establishing alliances and creating a new world order?” 

Sokka just snorted, shaking his head against Zuko’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. But no one else was gonna do it.” Sokka grinned, looking up at Zuko and kissing his cheek softly, squeezing his hand. “I’ve gotta go to the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow. Hammer out some trade details and finish work on their training facilities.” Zuko huffed, squeezing him before he kissed his head. “I don’t know what they’d do without you, honestly.”

Sokka just shrugged. “I don’t know either. And I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” He pouted, brow furrowing deeply. “At least I’ll know that my hot, Fire Lord fiance is waiting for me.” Zuko froze. “Fiance?” Sokka rolled his eyes, looking up at Zuko, before he froze. “Oh my god. I forgot to propose.” His voice was soft and he stumbled away from his partner, rubbing at his face and then frantically patting down his pockets. “How the hell did I forget to propose? I had it out this morning! I swear I did!” He stumbled over to his bedside table and he groaned when he opened the drawer. He flushed darkly as he walked back to Zuko, an intricately designed scabbard in his hands. He bit his lip and offered it towards the young Fire Lord, a dark blush on his skin. “I um, I asked Iroh. How you did it here, in the Fire Nation. I thought about carving you a necklace, and then I did. I carved probably 50. But this...this came out the best and I just...I want to marry you.” 

Zuko looked at the knife in Sokka’s hands, so beautifully detailed, so intricate and stunning. He took it gently, slowly pulling it from its’ scabbard, swallowing thickly. The blade was sharp, and so well balanced, truly only Sokka could have made it. And then he started to laugh, sliding the knife back into place before he laughed harder. 

Sokka frowned, biting his lip. “I...I thought it turned out well.” Zuko shook his head, reaching for Sokka’s hands and gripping them tightly. “It did! It turned out so well! So much better than my betrothal necklace.” Sokka’s brow furrowed. “Your betrothal…” Zuko slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out the necklace and smiling softly. “I um. Tried to put a Fire Nation symbol in the center? But it looks like squiggles.”

Sokka grinned, eyes wide as he took the necklace and he shook his head. “I love it. It’s perfect.” 

* * *

He was pulled from the memory by shouts coming from around him, signaling their arrival at the Northern Water Tribe. He grinned and squared his shoulders, soldiering forward, ready to take them all to task. He was there, as an ambassador of the Fire Nation, and a friend to the people, to help retrain the military and establish schools for water benders. The Northern Water Tribe still struggled to bring women into their bending schools, and he was going to help change that. They had thought about sending his sister, but after a few choice words on her part, they decided to send Sokka instead. It meant a few months away from Zuko, but in the end, it would be worth it, and he had no doubt that the Fire Lord would find an excuse to come up to the Northern Tribe. 

He was greeted by Arnook with warmth and friendship, and he spent his first day there as he usually did: visiting Yue. He knew that it wasn’t the Yue he had known and loved. He knew that her spirit had become the moon and that she had evolved and changed after years in the spirit world. But it was still nice to feel like he was speaking to her, keeping her updated on all the good he had done, all the good her sacrifice had allowed him to do. 

The Spirit Oasis was warm when he entered, and he shed his heavy coat, smiling as he sat cross legged by the pond, watching the fish swim in that constant circle. He left after an hour or so, and he set to work .

* * *

Military coordinating and training was easy for him. He had seen and done things near the end of the Hundred Years War that would make some of the kids enlisting panic or cry. He always made sure to tell them as many stories as he could, about his time traveling with the Avatar and fighting the Fire Nation, trying to figure out who was in this for the ‘honor’ and ‘glory’ and who was in it to keep another war from happening. There was always some push back. An older warrior, or even a new enlisted warrior, saying that they needed to be ready, just in case the Fire Nation got up to their old tricks, and he always shut that down, fast. This trip felt a little different somehow. Maybe it was because of the engagement necklace on his neck, hidden just under his coat. Maybe it was the odd looks he kept getting from Arnook and his council. Maybe it was a little bit of both. 

He wrote to Zuko every night, updating him on what was going on around the Northern Water Tribe, on how he was doing, on how soon he’d be home. The letters were just something that helped him relax, and he knew that Zuko wouldn’t say no to a letter. The two of them had hardly been apart since before they had decided to be together, so these long trips always seemed to feel longer. 

On the third day of his visit, he sat down with Arnook for dinner, dressed warmly, but without his usual heavy coat, and he couldn’t help but notice how Arnook stared at him. He huffed, after a few moments and he set his fork down, leaning back. “Something’s on your mind. What is it?” Arnook sighed softly and he leaned back. “That betrothal necklace...did you carve it?” Sokka frowned, hand reaching up and touching the pendant, blushing softly. “No. My fiance carved it for me.” The frown on Arnook’s face shocked Sokka just a little, and he straightened his back, frowning a little. Arnook seemed to notice the change in Sokka’s demeanor and he just raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “It’s just not how it’s done. I know the Southern Tribe does things a little differently, but I wasn’t aware it was that different.” Sokka just frowned, shrugging. “Yeah well. Dating the Fire Lord is a little different too, isn’t it?” “The Fire Lord…?” Sokka nodded, pride clear on his face. “The Fire Lord. Is that a problem, Arnook? Because I can always leave. I’m helping reestablish training centers and trade because I want the Northern Tribe to have the help the Southern Tribe never had. But I can just as easily leave.” Arnook shook his head, hands raised up. “No! No! Sokka, we treasure your guidance and leadership during these troubled times. Please don’t mistake my shock for distaste. It is just that. Shock. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. May the Spirits smile upon you, and may the Moon bless your marriage.” Something clogged in Sokka’s throat and he just nodded, letting himself relax and enjoy his evening. 

The days after the revelation that he was engaged to the Fire Lord were oddly tense. While he was welcomed with open arms among the benders, the soldiers seemed more tense around him, the nobles a little more wary. Old prejudices died hard he supposed. He knew that if he could go back in time to just after he met Aang, and tell that version of himself that he’d be happily engaged to the Fire Lord, he would have laughed. The idea sounded crazy, and maybe it was, but the world had changed, it was different now, and Zuko was doing so much to help create that new world. 

He spent more time at the Spirit Oasis when his days were done, more time wandering the streets of the capital, than he did with Arnook, and it was that that ultimately led to his death. 

* * *

There were very few people on this planet that Zuko trusted as much as he trusted Sokka. His uncle was on that list, and so was Aang. But otherwise, he took his time trusting people, took his time learning them. That being said, when Sokka told him something, like that his trip to the North Pole was just routine, just helping reestablish trade routes and training facilities, Zuko believed him. 

He hadn’t thought that their proposals gone awry would make it that much harder to be away from him. But it did. 

He smiled softly as he touched the dagger on his left side, a heavy reminder of the fact that Sokka was always with him, always there, protecting his blind spot. 

He looked up when he heard a steady knock at his door and he motioned the guard to let the person in. It was probably just one of the hawk handlers bringing him his daily letter from Sokka. Just the thought of another letter made his stomach flip and his cheeks warm. He missed his partner, but the letters helped to ease the ache of missing him. Just a little. He stood and smiled at the messenger, before he really took him in, and frowned. The messenger looked pale and shaken, like being here, in front of him, was the last place he wanted to be. 

“What is it? Is everything alright? Was there an attack somewhere?” 

The messenger looked at the Fire Lord and then bowed low, voice shaking. “We got word from the North Pole. There was an attempt on Ambassador Sokka’s life. At the time of the message, they didn’t think he was going to survive.” 

Zuko didn’t remember what he did next, he didn’t remember packing, he didn’t remember boarding a ship. He barely remembered sleeping or eating during the journey to the North Pole, a journey that he had hoped to take again with Sokka one day, instead of on his own. He vaguely remembered Katara trying to convince him to take Appa, but now wasn’t the time. Now, he just felt too much like the boy he had been, scared and angry and hurting. He didn’t know what state Sokka would be in when he got there, but he had to get there, he had to be by his side, and hopefully, he wasn’t too late. 

* * *

Sokka groaned softly as he woke up, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes, body aching. 

“It’s good to see you awake, Sokka. I wasn’t sure when you’d open your eyes.” 

Sokka just smiled, shaking his head. “I’m not that heavy of a sleeper, Yue.” And then he froze, eyes locking onto the shape of the first woman he had ever been in love with. “Yue...Oh no.” His voice was soft, devastated. “Did I...What happened?” 

The moon spirit looked at him with kind eyes and a soft smile and she knelt down beside him. “You were killed, Sokka. By an unknown attacker. You were brought to the oasis, barely clinging to life. Your physical form is still there, in the water, the best healers trying to bring you back.” 

Sokka frowned, swallowing thickly. “Then why is my spirit here? Yue, I have to go back, I have to…” His hand came up and rested on the pendant, still with him in the spirit world. Yue’s eyes went right to it and she smiled, nodding. “You found someone. You found love. Oh Sokka…” 

There was that small part of him that wanted to feel guilty, for moving on, for getting over Yue the way he did, but it had been 5 years since her death. He had been with Suki for a short time, and then Zuko. His heart had healed and found someone who didn’t fill the hole that Yue left, but helped hold his heart together when it was most fragile. It was a good relationship, and he was proud of it. 

“I did. You...you might remember him. Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation. Well. Now he’s the Fire Lord, but you know that, don’t you?” He laughed a bit, rubbing his neck. She was the moon afterall. Yue laughed and nodded. “Yes, he’s a good fit for you, I think. A little serious, but loyal.” Sokka flushed, but nodded. “We’re supposed to be getting married. Yue, I have to get back to him. I’ll do anything.” 

The moon spirit smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s why they brought you to the Oasis. It has strong healing properties, and Sokka? I’m not ready to see the world without you in it. You bring laughter and joy. You bring balance.” She leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He felt warmth, comfort, joy. He felt light. And then he opened his eyes. 

* * *

Zuko was filled in on the details the second he arrived. Sokka had been attacked by a lone Water Tribe warrior who had fought against Admiral Zhao. The warrior got a few lucky hits and punctured one of Sokka’s lungs, broke several bones and had managed to get away. He had been apprehended two days after the event, but Sokka still hadn’t woken up. 

Zuko’s escorts tried to convince him to rest before going to the Spirit Oasis, but the Fire Lord insisted that he be taken there immediately, and that he’d rest with his fiance. Part of him wished that he had taken the offer to rest. 

Seeing Sokka like that, pale, resting half in the water, barely breathing, it started a spiral that he struggled to control. He finally managed a deep breath and he knelt at Sokka’s head, gently lifting it into his lap, fingers running through his hair. 

As he stroked his hair, he started noticing a few silver strands and he chuckled softly, reminding himself to tease Sokka for it if he woke up. The thought brought him pause and he had to take a deep breath and shake his head. When. Not If. Sokka would wake up. He’d come back to him. 

Zuko barely slept, barely ate. He just stayed with Sokka and the healers, waiting for him to wake up. As the hours stretched to days, Zuko was sure that he was seeing things. Sure that he was becoming delirious due to lack of sleep and hunger. The silver strands of hair that he had noticed just days before, had become large sections, and even his goatee had turned completely white. He saw the change happening before his eyes, the remaining sections of dark brown hair turning shock white. The healers surrounding them scrambled backwards when they noticed the shift as well. Zuko was ready to yell, to fight that, but then Sokka’s eyes were open and he jerked up out of his lap, taking deep, gasping breaths of air. He scrambled to his feet, teetering on them before he started to fall. Zuko was up in an instant, catching his partner, holding him tightly, tears welling in his eyes. “You idiot. You need to lay back down. You’ve been healing for weeks.” His voice was soft and thick with emotion. 

Sokka smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner. “Look at you...mastering the elements like the Avatar. Fire bending, Jerk bending and Tear bending? You’re gonna put Aang to shame.” 

Zuko was so startled by Sokka’s first words to him, that he missed the way his voice sounded entirely. Soft and ethereal. It still held the same strength that Sokka’s voice always did, the same conviction, but it was softer somehow. Smoother. Like it was floating through the air. He just laughed, shaking his head. “You’re such an asshole. Worrying me to death and calling me a tear bender…” He snorted, though the sound was watery and he just held onto Sokka tightly. 

When he pulled back, he ran his fingers through Sokka’s wolf tail, so much longer than it had been just over a month ago when he’d seen him last. Sokka laughed, tilting his head a little. “Zuko, you’re looking at me like I have two heads or something. Come on. What’s a little near death situation when you traveled the world with the Avatar, huh?” God that laugh, once like a drum, now like wind chimes. “Sokka, what happened while you were unconscious…?”

Sokka frowned, leaning into Zuko heavily, shaking his head a little. “I don’t…” And then he paused, taking a deep breath. “I saw her. The Moon Spirit. Yue.” Zuko inhaled sharply, eyes widening. “She brought me back here. She said something dumb about me bringing balance.” He snorted, rolling his eyes. Zuko just shook his head, pressing a kiss to Sokka’s forehead. “You do bring balance, idiot. You’re the only one of us who knows how to keep all of us from spiraling. You keep us on track, you keep us pushing forward. We wouldn’t be here without you.” Sokka, as tired as he was, pressed his face into Zuko’s shoulder and sniffed softly. “Don’t make me tearbend, you jerk.” 

* * *

The following days were hectic, but Sokka was glad that his partner was there with him. After the healers cleared him to move around, he walked to his quarters, Zuko in tow, and everywhere he went, the citizens of the North Pole were bowing to him, whispering soft words of prayer, wishing him good fortune, and asking for it for themselves. Eventually, he decided to keep his hair long, citing that his reasons were his own, and Zuko shouldn’t be so nosey about it. Honestly, he just enjoyed the feeling of Zuko stroking it. It felt better now, with so much more hair to pet. 

Arnook begged forgiveness and offered a million apologies for letting that happen in his city, but Sokka just shook his head, waving his hand. “I’m alive, that’s what matters. But I am going home early.” Arnook just nodded, straightening himself. “Of course, we’ll send a hawk ahead of you, alerting the Southern Tribe.” 

Sokka snorted and Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Why would he be going to the Southern Water Tribe? He just told you he was going home.” Arnook looked at them confused, before Sokka threw him a bone and slipped his hand into Zuko’s squeezing it. 

“As I said, Chief, I’ll be going home, with my fiance. Thought your kindness and forethought are appreciated.”

* * *

Sokka was grateful for a quick, easy journey home. 

* * *

Sokka knew he looked different, sounded different even, but he didn’t feel any different. Maybe he felt a little stronger and stayed up a little later, but that was it. Things, otherwise returned to normal. 

Days after their wedding, Zuko approached him, nervous, hands fidgeting a little. “I had something made for you…” Sokka tilted his head, walking (fucking gliding was more like it. He couldn’t just walk anywhere, could he??) over to his partner, smiling. “Zuko. You know you don’t have to get me anything, but whatever it is, I’m sure it’s amazing.” Zuko just shook his head, sighing. “I did need to get you this. And at first, I was going to offer you one of Uncle’s old hair pieces but then I thought, that with everything that happened…” he trailed off, and offered Sokka a small wooden case. Sokka opened it slowly, breath catching. It was a fire nation headpiece, with a crescent moon attached to the front, appearing to ground the fire. He beamed, eyes brightening. “You’ll show me how to wear it, right?” Zuko just smiled back and nodded, kissing him gently. 

There was talk around the palace for months after Sokka first debuted the new hair piece, and even more talk after Zuko and Sokka adopted their first child, a little girl with dark hair and moon kissed eyes, who never called Sokka her Papa, but instead, called him her Moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhhhh did a thing. If there's any crossover from the other fic I need to update, Oops?  
> Don't think there are any major warnings that aren't already in the tags. Enjoy!
> 
> This was beta'd by my dear friend [EleanorFenyx](https://eleanorfenyx.tumblr.com/)  
> They are an absolute gem and are the reason this fic happened at all.


End file.
